Nos souvenirs
by sayatsukiyomi
Summary: Historia, qui est elle vraiment? Une amie lointaine? Est-elle resté la même après toutes ces années. Law avait songé à sa mort mais après avoir vu cette fille haut gradé de la Marines. Quel était sa relation avec ce pirate condamné à mort? (Je suis nul pour les résumés si vous voulez savoir allez y jeter un oeil et à préciser la romance va mettre longtemps avant d'arriver)
1. Chapter 1

Nos souvenirs 1

Doffy semblait amusé depuis quelques jours, Historia le sentait. Rocinante était en mission et selon Lao G un nouveau garçon avait demandé à intégrer la Donquixote Family. Un certain Taragar ou Toragar... Elle ne se souvenait plus trop du nom du garçon. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontré ni vu et en toute honnêteté Historia s'en moquait bien de ce garçon.

"Doffy-onii-sama c'est aujourd'hui que Roci-onii-sama rentre de mission?" Demanda la fillette de 7 ans.

Doflamingo se trouvait assit contre la fenêtre en lisant le journal alors que la petite Historia se tenait sur le grand lit, s'amusant d'une simple paire de ciseaux de couleur rouge sang.

"Oui ma puce et je paris qu'il t'a rapporté un petit souvenir de son voyage." Ricana doucement le pirate.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage fin de l'enfant qui replaça la paire de ciseaux à la ceinture de sa robe bleu marine.

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de te creuser la tête depuis un moment, je le sens." Annonça soudainement la plus jeune.

Doflamingo fronça les sourcils avant d'abandonner le morceau de papier et de rejoindre Historia pour la poser sur ses genoux en caressant ces cheveux de soie.

"Ce garçon, pourquoi t'intéresse-il tant?" Elle l'interrogea innocemment en levant les yeux pour voir son visage.

Elle le surprenait constamment même après 3 ans. L'enfant possédait cette faculté de voir au plus profond de lui sans le moindre effort, le regardait et l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

"Si tu me demande alors ça veut dire que tu n'as toujours pas fait ça connaissance." En déduit le capitaine.

Les maigres épaules de la petite fille donnèrent un petit signe de réponse qui voulait dire:

"Pas vraiment, ça m'est égale."

Doflamingo rit à la nonchalance d'Historia, chose inhabituelle. De nature attentive la jeune fille avait coutume de tout prendre au sérieux.

D'un seul coup l'enfant sauta sur ses pieds et couru hors de la pièce en criant à moitié.

"Roci-onii-sama! Je peux sentir son odeur, il est rentré!"

Historia alla aussi vite que ses courtes jambes pouvaient se déplacer. Quand entra dans la salle où il se rendait habituellement après chaque travail Diamante et Trabol s'y trouvaient déjà.

"Mante-sama! Bol-sama! Roci-onii-sama est de retour."

Diamante se tourna dans sa direction au son de sa voix.

/Law/

Pendant que Diamante lui expliquait que beaucoup d'autres enfants avaient déjà tenté leur chance dans la Donquixote Family une fillette haute comme trois pommes apparut depuis une porte. Alors qu'elle annonçait quelque chose avec enthousiasme le garçon en profita pour la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Cette fille ne ressemblait en rien à une pirate, ça non. Les cheveux ondulés caramels de cette fille étaient coupés à ses épaules laissant une frange tomber sur son front. Sa peau métissée laissait penser qu'elle profitait souvent de la chaleur du soleil. Sa maigre forme était cachée par une robe bleue marine accompagné d'une fine ceinture noire où des ciseaux d'un rouge sanglants y pendaient. Sa façon de marcher, de se tenir était peu commune, rapide et aisée. La seule chose pouvant honnêtement troubler Law se trouvait être ses yeux. Un gris clair, presque blanc d'ont l'expression était vide. Du moins, s'il ne prêtait pas véritablement attention à l'enfant car à ce moment là la fillette sans doute plus jeune que lui de quelques années semblait s'émerveiller.

L'homme du nom de Diamante s'il se souvenait bien se retourna vers la petite fille.

"Tiens! Princesse, comme toujours tu es ici pour l'accueillir." Répliqua l'épéiste avec une voix moqueuse tout en restant étrangement respectueuse.

En comprenant que cette fille était effectivement l'une des leurs Law plissa les yeux en pensant: "C'est qui celle là?" Law était furieux, cette gamine semblait si faible et pourtant ce type puissant était plus respectueux vis à vis d'elle qu'avec lui.

Puis deux autres enfants surgissent à la fenêtre en criant "Nii Trebol-sama, Diamante-sama." Le garçon dit en premier.

"Corazon est rentré!" Continua la fille.

L'épéiste fit signe en direction des deux enfants.

"Regarde, il n'y a que ces deux-là qui sont restés...! C'est Buffalo et Baby 5."

Puis continua en regardant la porte alors que la fillette un peu plus loin sourit encore plus.

"Et celui qui vient de rentrer c'est..."

Un grand homme étrange trébuche sur ses pieds. Alors que les deux enfants se moquèrent ouvertement et que Law jeta un oeil noir à l'homme, la fillette aux cheveux caramels se précipita vers l'homme à terre pour lui porter assistance à se relever en disant:

"Bienvenue à la maison Roci-onii-sama."

Sans prononcer de réponse l'homme envoya valser Buffalo et Baby 5 d'un geste avant d'aller s'asseoir à un siège non sans avoir placer une main bienveillante sur la tête de la fille sans nom qui vint s'asseoir sur le planché à ses pieds.

Law remarqua que la fille ne lui avait ni donné son nom ni porté attention, ni à lui ni aux autres enfants. Non pas que cela l'importait mais il avait trouvé ça curieux.

Diamante donnait de nouveau des explications et Law vit ce fameux Corazon donner à la fillette ce qui semblait être une boule à neige qu'il avait sortit de son manteau à plumes noires. Joyeusement la "Princesse" l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Avant même de comprendre Law fut jeté à travers la fenêtre pour atterrir dans un tas de ferrailles.

/Historia/

"Waterseven?" Elle constata sur la boule à neige.

Rocinante envoya le garçon par la fenêtre avant d'allumer une cigarette et d'enflammer son manteau avec. Historia était heureuse de voir que le jeune frère Donquixote était rentré, cette mission avait été bien trop longue au goût de la petite fille.

Finalement Historia comprenait pourquoi ce garçon, Law intéressait tant Doflamingo. Il possédait en lui quelque chose de semblable au capitaine. Ses yeux, cette colère et ce désespoir qui hurlés sa haine de ce monde. Rocinante l'avait envoyé volé par la fenêtre et ces deux idiots d'enfants s'affolaient inutilement.

"S'il était si facile à tuer alors Doffy-onii-sama ne serait pas aussi intéressé." Pensait-elle en partant pour sa chambre.

D'une fenêtre Historia remarqua le garçon se relever, il avait l'air en colère. D'un haussement d'épaules la fillette reprit sa route.

/OOO/

Rocinante était venu la chercher pour le dîner, une main dans la sienne Historia marchait avec le corazon. La fillette lui posait de temps en temps des questions simples puis resta silencieuse tout comme lui, un simple silence confortable. Une semaine était passé depuis son retour et la rencontre avec le nouveau garçon qui d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas de nouveau recroisé depuis. Rocinante n'hésitait pas et ne manquait jamais une occasion d'envoyer valser le garçon par la force. Doffy passait moins de temps avec elle que d'habitude, sans doute trop prit par son travail de capitaine.

"Doffy-onii-sama m'inquiète un peu" L'enfant déclara, hésitante.

Rocinante s'arrêta et l'incita à continuer du regard. Historia décala son poids d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement.

"Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais pas très à l'aise dans cette décharge car je m'étais coupé avec un morceau de métal il m'a dit... Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter car bientôt j'aurais un royaume où m'amuser..."

Aussitôt Rocinante se tendit et eu l'air de réfléchir puis posa tranquillement sa main sur les doux cheveux de la petite fille puis l'incita à marcher.

Une fois dans la salle à manger Historia prit sa place entre Doflamingo et Diamante, le même plat que le capitaine lui fut servit.

/Law/

Il arriva au milieu du dîner couvert de blessures, corazon l'avait encore agressé. Trebol parlait puis Diamante puis le gamin Buffalo. Ses yeux prirent la fille sans nom parler avec Doflamingo tout en découpant gracieusement sa viande. Ils parlèrent de cette stupide loi du sang.

"...Vous ne me faites pas peur, j'ai vu bien pire dans ma vie..." Law décréta.

Il remarqua que lorsque Doflamingo prit la parole il eu toute l'attention de la "Princesse" qui s'arrêta de manger pour l'écouter.

"He he he libre à toi d'agir comme tu le sens. Mais sache que Corazon est mon très cher frère. Je tuerais quiconque qui s'aviserait de s'en prendre à lui!"

Law vit que la petite fille allait se remettre à manger quand une phrase la fit s'arrêter comme tout les autres.  
"Sa peau est étrangement blanche!"

Le garçon se figea et Jora ajouta en criant.

"C'est du saturnisme dû au plomb blanc! Si on est infectés, c'est foutu!"

Sa haine est revenue si vite, repensant à son passé tragique.

"Eh! C'est possible ça! T'es répugnant, dégage!" Hurla Buffalo.

SBAM!

La fille sans nom avait tranquillement envoyé la tête du sale gosse dans le sol.

Law n'avait même pas vu la petite file se déplacer. Avant qu'il ne comprenne la fillette reboutonnait sa chemise ouverte sans faire attention aux mortelles tâches blanches sur son torse.

"Jor-sama, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de répandre de fausses rumeurs. Le saturnisme dont on parle est une sorte d'intoxication au plomb blanc. Mais ce n'est pas une maladie contagieuse."

Law pouvait voir la différence de hauteur entre eux. Ses doigts étaient fins et froids, ils survolaient sa peau intoxiquée par la maladie sans crainte. Ce geste inhabituel l'hypnotisait mais sa rêverie fut interrompue par cet idiot et la jeune fille reprit calmement sa place pour se remettre à son dîner.

Il ne l'a comprenait pas. Dans ses gestes aucune hésitation, aucune peur, n'était présente. Seulement des yeux honnêtes, presque doux mais sans pitié non plus. Fascinant.

"En dehors de toi y a t-il d'autres survivants de Flevance?" Exigea le capitaine.

Toujours dans une expression indifférente, Law expliqua qu'il ne savait pas. Puis quand il dit s'être caché dans un tas de cadavres plusieurs membres de l'équipages eurent la nausée.

/Historia/

"Pourquoi es-tu donc animé par tant de haine?" Doffy interrogea encore une fois le garçon.

"Je ne crois plus... En rien." Law répondit simplement, les yeux vides avant de déclarer avec bien plus de vigueur. "Je n'ai pas peur de mourir! Prends garde à toi, Corazon! Je vais te rendre.. La monnaie de ta pièce, sois en certain!"

Historia prit place sur les genoux du capitaine pour lui voler son dessert. Ce dernier laissa faire et mit son bras autour d'elle comme sécurité avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Baby 5 engueula Law pour avoir menacé le corazon mais le garçon lui envoya un regard plein de haine qui l'a fit pleurer.

/OOO/

Le jour suivant Historia partit saluer Gladius et les autres avant qu'ils ne partent à leur nouvelle mission. S'ennuyant la fillette se rendit dans le bureau de son bienfaiteur.

"Doffy-onii-sama s'est endormit..." Elle constata à haute voix.

"Flevance..." La petite fille lut pensivement le livre perché sur le visage de son capitaine.

/P. /

Doffy-onii-sama ne se repose pas souvent... Il vaut mieux que je le laisse, peut-être que ce sera plus intéressant dehors.

Je marche tout en tripotant ma paire de ciseaux. Un membre de bas rang m'ouvre la porte en me voyant arriver. Une grande bouffée d'air m'envahit, le vent fait danser les mèches de mes cheveux et déplace ma robe d'une couleur noisette. Je fais halte, le paysage composé de pièces de métal plus ou moins rouillées et inutilisables. J'aperçois au loin une forme postée sur une pièce de métal, tourné vers l'horizon. Ce chapeau... Trafalgar Law? D'ici je peux sentir l'aura déprimée et haineuse qu'il dégage. Flevance. Saturnisme. Je me souviens avoir entendu des explications là dessus par les scientifiques que j'ai vu. Ils savaient ce qui attendait les habitants de Flevance. Je m'apprête à l'approcher... Une respiration paniqué... Cette respiration paniqué! Je me retourne en courant, revenant sur mes pas rapidement, pour rejoindre l'endroit où je craignais qu'elle soit.

J'éclates à travers la porte de la pièce et me jeter dans ses bras. Il semble surprit et se rassoit dans son fauteuil. Je peux sentir l'un de se bras autour de ma taille, me maintenant contre lui tendit que l'autre se tend pour attraper la bouteille d'alcool " **Déesse** " pour y boire directement.

"Tout va bien Doffy-onii-sama. Personne ne te fera de nouveau du mal! Je dévorerais tout ceux qui s'y tenterons." Je lui promets en m'accrochant à son cou, remarquant l'odeur de la sueur froide sur sa peau.

"Comment as-tu sût?" Il soupire en mettant ses lunettes.

Je réponds en prenant un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer son visage et son cou.

"J'ai mes sens en alerte, je veux pouvoir te protèger!"

Je connais tout de Doffy-onii-sama. Son passé de dieu, la cruauté des gens avec lui alors qu'ils auraient dut ramper devant lui et demander pardon, et la façon dont il a fait payer a trahison de son sang. Il est l'homme qui m'a montrer la vie, je le protégerais avec tout ce que j'ai.

Son torse se secoue pendant qu'il ricane, c'est rassurant. La façon dont je le connais me dit qu'il a quelque chose de bien précis en tête et il atteint son den den muchi pour indiquer ses prochains ordres.

Law comme un membre officiel de l'équipage? Mes yeux l'interroge pour des explications. Rapidement Doffy-onii-sama sède sous mes pupilles insistantes.  
"Ce gamin il est comme moi, je me vois en lui." Il soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

"Je sais." Je réplique honnêtement.

"Il sera mon bras droit."

Son bras droit, hein? Si Doffy-onii-sama choisit de croire en lui alors c'est qu'il faut croire en lui. Je dois veiller ou du moins surveiller Law.

"Si tu crois en lui alors je crois en lui aussi Doffy-onii-sama!"

Mon bienfaiteur sourit à mes mots et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

"Je ne serais pas contre un café princesse."

Aussitôt je me précipite à la cuisine.

/Law/

Il se tenait de nouveau assit sur son tas de ferrailles en face de la mer. Law avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ce cinglé de corazon l'avait protégé et Doflamingo qui pensait avoir une chance de le sauver pour faire de lui son bras droit. Lui tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de détruire et tuer autant que possible.  
Une odeur de chocolat chaud le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas sentit cette odeur sucrée depuis bien longtemps.

"Law-sama?" Une petite voix le fit sursauter.

Le garçon tourna la tête pour découvrir la petite "Princesse" dont il ne connaissait étonnement toujours pas le nom. Entre ses petites mains se tenait un plateau avec des tasses fumantes posées dessus.

"Princesse?"

Law n'avait put retenir sa langue de sortir ce mot de sa bouche. Après tout lorsqu'il pensait à elle dans sa tête les seuls mots pour l'évoqué étaient sois "Princesse" ou la fille. En voyant son sourcil levé le garçon se maudit intérieurement.

"Je ne connais pas ton nom." L'enfant se justifia rapidement.

La fillette était surprise, ça se voyait à la façon dont son corps se tendait légèrement. Puis elle se détendit en peu de temps et lui offrit gracieusement l'une de ses tasses gisant sur le plateau qu'elle posa après avoir prit la seconde. Directement Law prit la tasse dans ses mains et examina le contenu curieusement. Il y avait un chamalow blanc qui flottait au milieu du chocolat. Jetant un oeil suspicieux à la petite fille qui se mit à rire à sa méfiance.

"Roci-onii-sama et Doffy-onii-sama l'aime avec un chamalow."

"Je ne suis pas-!"

"C'est une habitude." Elle le coupa calmement dans sa colère naissante.

Law fut réduit au silence, incapable de savoir quoi dire et décida donc de se taire. Quand il prit prudement sa première gorgée. C'était non seulement délicieux mais il y avait un petit truc en plus.

"Je mets du caramel pour ajouter de la saveur. C'est aussi une habitude Law-sama." La fillette expliqua en prenant une gorgée du sien.

"T'es trop petite pour faire ça." Accusa grincheusement le garçon.

La petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans ne dit qu'une chose.

"Normalement." Elle dit avec indifférence.

Law fronça les sourcils à sa déclaration, que voulait-elle dire par là? Normalement?

"Pourquoi tu dis ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Exigea le malade en la fusillant du regard.

Il vit une hésitation des ses pupilles grises, elle semblait effrayée. Mais au moment où elle allait parler une voix la coupa.

"Princesse, Doffy veut te voir." Ils furent interrompus par la présence de Diamante qui aussitôt ajouta: "Alors les gosses, ça fait copain-copain?"

"Mante-sama." Soupira la "Princesse".

"TCH!" Law tourna dédaigneusement la tête.

"Nan sans rire, Historia, Doffy te cherche." Continua l'un des chefs de la famille.  
Historia. Alors le nom de cette fille aux cheveux caramels était Historia, il aurait put chercher longtemps pour le deviner... Law l'a fixa en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

"Merci Mante-sama. Je viens imédiatement. Aurevoir Law-sama." Dit-elle en reprenant les tasses vides sur le plateau pour repartir d'où elle venait suivit par l'épéiste de prestige.

Law observa attentivement sa fine forme disparaître entre les objets inutils et rouillés jusqu'à ne plus appercevoir un seul des brins de ses doux cheveux caramels.

"Princesse Historia... Pfff quelle blague!" Il souffla en détournant le regard.

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Désolé pour ce chapitre ça risque d'être un peu nyan nyan mais ça compte quand même alors désolé d'avance ^^' Et je ne peux malheureusement poster souvent la suite bien qu'elle soit déjà écrite sur papier car je n'ai pas tout le temps accès à l'ordinateur. Au passage, je meurs d'envie d'en parler au moins une fois: le manga et l'anime Gangsta son géniaux! Allez le regardez (conseil :3)! bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

/P.D. /

"Doffy-onii-sama, Law-sama, j'ai trouvé ces livres là. Vous en aurez besoins? Je demande en posant une pile de livres sur le bureau de Law-sama.

"Parfait ma puce." Dit Doffy-onii-sama en laissant l'une de ses énormes mains traîner sur mes cheveux.

Ça fait quelques semaines que l'entraînement de Law-sama a commencé, Doffy-onii-sama le fait vraiment travailler dure. Et chaque soir je viens le récompenser avec un chocolat chaud et une pâtisserie que je fais moi-même. Avec le temps j'ai appris que Law-sama est un garçon de peu de mot. Doffy-onii-sama ne me donne aucune mission ses derniers temps alors je passes mon temps libre à l'assister et à accompagner son futur bras droit.

Law-sama me regard avant de reprendre ses études. Quant à moi je m'assois dans un coin de la pièce avec un livre de contes que j'affectionnes particulièrement. Doffy-onii-sama l'utilisait pour m'apprendre à lire lorsqu'il m'a recueillit.

"Ce vieux livre." Remarque mon bienfaiteur en me jetant un coup d'oeil au livre qui possédait une couverture bleu marine.

En réponse je souris et lui tends, lui proposant silencieusement de me lire mon contes préféré. Law-sama fronce les sourcils pour une raison qui m'échappe en voyant son mentor céder sous ses yeux persistants.

"Law, Je penses que tu peux prendre une petite pause." Mon capitaine déclare de sa voix grave.

Je suis heureuse. Doffy-onii-sama trouve toujours des compromis pour me faire plaisir. Law-sama ne proteste pas et ferme son livre pendant que mon bienfaiteur vient m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Alors que Doffy-onii-sama commence à lire à haute voix Law-sama s'exclame:

"Ce n'est qu'un livre de contes pour les gamins débiles, comment tu peux aimer ça! T'es une pirate, pas une gamine gâtée à qui on dit tout le temps oui!"

Aussitôt je me sens blessé. Il trouve mon livre favori pour les enfants idiots et que je suis une enfant gâtée. Mon visage se décompose et je l'enfouis dans la chemise de Doffy-onii-sama. Ce dernier porte une expression meurtrière et réplique calmement à Law-sama:

"Law, Historia n'a que 7 ans. Elle peut agir comme une personne plus âgée mais elle reste plus jeune que toi. Tout ce qu'elle a et tout ce qu'on lui cède elle l'a mérité par ses souffrance et son sang. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a le droit d'avoir quelques moments de bonheur? Non?" Doffy-onii-sama déclare d'un voix menaçant et effrayante.

"Mais-!" Law-sama allait répondre mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps et m'échappe loin de la bibliothèque. Je sais qu'il allait dire quelque chose de méchant et déplaisant alors j'ai choisit de fuir au lieu de l'écouter cracher son venin comme un animal blessé.

La voix de Doffy-onii-sama m'appel mais je ne m'arrête pas, je continus à m'enfuir jusqu'à ma chambre.

Ma chambre est un pièce simple, de rechange jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne sur le navire en forme de flamant rose. Un bureau, un lit, une fenêtre et un fauteuil.

Law-sama ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Sa mère, comme le dit Mante-sama, lui a sans doute déjà raconté une histoire, l'a déjà bordé. Son père a dut lui apprendre beaucoup de chose. Glad-sama m'a dit que les parents font ce genre de choses.

Moi, c'est Doffy-onii-sama et Roci-onii-sama qui réconforte quand je fais des cauchemars la nuit. Glad-sama, Mante-sama, Lao-sama, Senior-sama, Doffy-onii-sama et Ver-sama qui m'ont apprit à me battre et Jor-sama et Roci-onii-sama qui soignaient mes rares blessures ou me laver du sang sur moi.

Je m'asseois sur le lit en sortant mes ciseaux rouge pour les manipuler et ainsi me calmer un peu l'esprit.

Toc Toc

Quelqu'un frappe doucement à ma porte. Je refuses de répondre et enterre mon visage dans mon oreiller à la place. La porte s'ouvre et la personne marche dans la pièce et s'arrête à mon lit. L'inconnu s'assoit puis s'étend, les plumes de son manteau me chatouille les bras. Cette odeur de tabac m'indique l'identité exacte de la personne près de moi. Je lève la tête et rencontre sans surprise le visage maquillé de Roci-onii-sama à quelques centimètres du mien. Il m'interroge du regard et je finis par soupirer.

"Cet endroit et horrible et pu, je veux partir." Je mens car si je disais la vérité Law-sama passerait encore un sale quart d'heure.

Roci-onii-sama hocha simplement la tête et me ramène à lui pour faire une sieste. Je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte dans les bras de mon bienfaiteur.

/OOO/

Un crie de fureur me réveille en sursaut et je remarque Law-sama debout à côté du lit, un visage déformé par la colère.

"En plus d'être d'un idiot t'es un pervers, corazon! Haute tes sales pattes d'Historia avant que j'ailles le répéter à tout le monde!" Law-sama hurle contre Roci-onii-sama.

"Law-sama...?" Je dis, encore endormit.

Sans attendre Roci-onii-sama le prend par le chapeau et le jète par ma fenêtre.

"Roci-onii-sama... Pervert?" Je répète ce mot dont le sens m'est totalement inconnu.

"Ne l'écoute pas." M'écrit Roci-onii-sama.

La pendule à mon chevet m'informe que l'heure du dîner est arrivé. Law-sama devait sans doute venir me chercher.

/Au dîner/

Assise à la gauche de Doffy-onii-sama j'évite d'entrer en contacte avec Law-sama, me concentrant à la découpe de ma délicieuse viande. Soudainement Doffy-onii-sama pose devant moi une enveloppe blanche. Mon cou est brûlé par l'insistance des pupilles de Law-sama. Mon bienfaiteur reprend ses couverts pour découper son steak.

"J'aimerais que tu rende visite à cet homme riche. Dans cette enveloppe il y a mes exigences et les papiers nécessaires pour ta tâche. Trebol t'accompagnera et te guidera." Il m'informe d'un voix remplit de fierté.

L'enveloppe finit dans la poche de ma veste en jean au dessus de ma robe jaune canaris.

"Quoi?! Elle ne peut pas partir qu'avec Trebol! Je viens si personne d'autre ne se porte volontaire! Cette idiote va se faire tuer." Law-sama exige en tapant du poing sur la table.

Alors que j'écarquille les yeux il y a un silence qui règne dans la pièce. Law-sama fumait puis il eu une explosion de rire dans toute la salle pendant que joues chauffaient curieusement.

"Trop mignon Law-kun! Tu veux défendre la petite princesse! Ah ah ah ah! Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, cette fille n'est pas ici pour rien. La princesse est parfaitement capable de se battre autant que chacun de nous. Ne la sous estime pas!" Jor-sama ricane en mangeant goulument son repas.

Law-sama ne semble pas convaincu. Mais même mes deux bienfaiteurs riaient il y a quelques instants.

"Quand dois-je partir?" Je demande doucement, d'une voix timide malgré moi, à Doffy-onii-sama.

Il hausse les épaules pour me faire savoir que j'en déciderais.

/OOO/

Le dîner continua sur le ton de la bonne humeur cependant Law ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. A ses yeux Historia devait rester au QG sous la protection de tous. Bien qu'il l'avait vu écraser Buffalo en une demie seconde, l'envoyer dans ce genre de mission avec seulement ce crétin de Trebol comme protection était une chose incompréhensive, qui le dépassait complètement. Quand ce fut l'heure du couché la fillette avait déjà convenue la date de son départ pour la matinée et Law avait repensé à l'incident d'un peu plus tôt. Jamais il ne s'excuserait pour quelque chose d'aussi futile et puis il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait avoir tord. Mais Historia l'avait évité toute la soirée, non pas q'il pensait s'en préoccuper, alors il n'avait plus le choix.

Historia se préparait à monter dans son lit quand on frappa à sa porte. Immédiatement la fillette reconnue l'odeur du garçon au bonnet tacheté. Avec réticence, Historia ne retenu pas son soupire et alla ouvrir la porte.

Law attendait maladroitement que la petite fille lui ouvrir. Son sang monta à ses joues quand il l'a vit en simple chemise de nuit. Une chemise d'un blanc immaculé qui semblait destiné à une personne adulte lui servait de pyjamas.

"Law-sama, il est si tard et demain j'ai une longue route à faire. J'ai besoin de repos, tu sais." La fillette soupira.

Law grinça des dents à son ton, elle semblait être en colère ou du moins vexée.

"Je... Raaa... Tiens, tu avais oublié ton livre. Je l'ai feuilleté un peu... C'est toujours pas mon truc mais il est pas si débile que ça." Le garçon avoua en lui tendant le livre avant de repartir hors de la chambre.

/Le lendemain/Law/

Law s'était levé plus tard qu'à son habitude. Alors qu'il avait un quartier d'orange dans la bouche quand Diamante passa devant lui, une tasse de café à la main.

"Ha ha! Law, tu cherches la petite princesse?" Le géant l'interrogea, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

L'enfant, grincheux, répliqua hostilement en finissant d'une bouchée son orange.

"Pourquoi je devrais la chercher d'abords? Je suis pas sa mère!"

Diamante eut un ricanement puis partit en lançant une dernière phrase.  
"Bien, elle est de toute façon déjà partit avec Trebol."

Le garçon se tût, aussitôt il se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Law arriva devant une porte simple et hésita à l'ouvrir. La pièce était vide, sur le chevet du lit se trouvait le livre de conte bleu marine qu'il avait lui-même apporté la veille.

Elle était vraiment partit et avec l'un des chefs de l'équipage. Il souffla d'agacement et s'allongea sur le lit où sa douce odeur régnait encore.

Durant près de deux semaines Law attendit le retour de la fillette. Pendant ce temps Doflamingo avait quitté la vieille décharge puante pour revenir sur le navire. Toute les affaires d'Historia furent déplacés dans une cabine à la gauche de celle du capitaine.

Un matin le garçon, encore endormit dans son lit fut réveillé par des cris sur le pont. Tout en murmurant des insultes Law se leva et partit voir la cause des cris, de joie apparemment.

"Ils sont enfin revenu!" Baby 5 lui dit quand elle passa en courant.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais quand il l'aperçut sur une barque avec Trebol, Law se figea les yeux écarquillés.

Elle était là. Couverte de la tête aux pieds de sang qui ne semblait pas être le sien. Elle souriait au capitaine, à Corazon et leur faisait signe de la main.

Avait-elle tué quelqu'un?

Cela semblait impossible aux yeux de Law que cette petite fille en soit capable. Pourtant sur cette barque, Historia était celle couverte de sang.

"Historia, Trebol, bienvenue à la maison." Les accueilli le capitaine en prenant la fillette dans ses bras sans se soucier de son corps ensanglanté.

"Doffy-onii-sama! Tu m'as manqué." Historia répondit avec un sourire innocent.

"Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ma princesse?"

"Oui, c'est Bol-sama qui a les papiers et la mallette avec l'argent pour toi. J'espère que Rossi-onii-sama ne s'est pas encore blessé en mon absence." Historia exprimait d'une manière distraite en se fondant dans le manteau à plumes de Doflamingo. Le capitaine tenait l'enfant de 7 ans sur un bras pendant que la main de son bras inoccupé touchait ses cheveux. Law s'approcha lentement du cercle qu'avait formé l'équipage autour de leur leader. Baby 5 et Buffalo essayaient d'attirer l'attention de la fillette mais comme souvent Historia se contentait de les ignorer. Mais quand elle aperçut Law, la fillette le salua d'un signe de la main puis son visage s'illumina en sentant Corazon poser maladroitement un main sur elle.

Une fois l'excitation retombée et les retrouvailles finies, Law suivit Historia à sa cabine.

"Pourquoi t'as du sang partout? T'es blessé?" Il lui parla enfin.

Avant de comprendre une réponse le garçon l'a sentit le prendre contre elle.

"Law-sama, tu m'as manqué." La fillette le surprit avant de se dégager et entrer dans sa pièce personnelle.

Il l'a suivit instinctivement et regarda la petite fille fouiller dans son armoire pour sortir une belle robe verte pomme et une petite culotte blanche l'obligeant à rougir malgré lui.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

"Je vais prendre un bain avec Doffy-onii-sama. Pourquoi, tu veux venir?" Elle le regarda avec étonnement néanmoins sans pudeur.

Law cru mourir sur place, le pervers de capitaine osait prendre des bains avec elle?! Comme s'il allait laisser ça arriver!

"Oui!" Il répondit impulsivement regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

/ooo/3 mois plus tard/ooo/

"Oye, Historia. T'as pas l'air très puissante. Tu as mangé un fruit du démon, c'est ça?" Interrogea Law.

Tout deux étaient assis sur le lit de la fillette, une tasse de chocolat chaud en main. Elle haussa les épaules distraitement et ne donna qu'une réponse vague.

"Pas vraiment Law-sama. Et tu ne devrait franchement pas te fier aux apparence ici, elle sont parfois trompeuses."

Law ne pouvait se faire une raison à ça. Plusieurs fois par mois Doflamingo envoyait sa princesse dans des lieux qui étaient gardés secrets avec l'un des chefs avec elle. Et à chaque fois Historia revenait couverte de sang mais sans aucune blessures apparente et jamais, selon lui, elle n'échouait. Dire que Law était intrigué n'était qu'un euphémisme. La fillette apparaissait d'une nature si douce et attentionné bien que parfois bizarre. Jamais le garçon n'avait vu la princesse se battre, elle était si pacifiste. Où Doflamingo avait-il bien pu l'a trouver? Et si aucun fruit du démon n'était impliqué alors comment se défendait-elle avec son gabarit?

"Tu sais Glad-sama, Lao-sama et Mante-sama m'entraîne également." Justifia Historia en baissant les yeux sur le liquide sucré contenu dans sa tasse.

Law pouvait voir qu'elle mentait en partit cependant il décida de ne pas incister, bien que ses questions harcelait sans répit son esprit.

"Où Doflamingo t'as-t-il recruté?" Sa question sortit involontairement.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant le malaise de son amie.

"Il t'a enlevé?! C'est ça?!" Law se scandalisa.

"Quoi?! Non. Non, non. Doffy-onii-sama ne m'a pas enlevé. Lui et Rossi-onii-sama m'ont... M'ont sauvé. Ils sont mes bienfaiteurs, les êtres qui me sont le plus chers à mon cœur... Mais ne t'en fait pas Law-sama! Toi aussi tu m'es cher." Historia répliqua, un peu déconcerté par cette interrogation.

Il soupira de soulagement, un peu rassuré. Mais néanmoins rien n'expliquait d'où elle venait et puis de quoi des pirates avaient bien put la sauver. Law soupira une fois de plus de frustration avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson chaude si originalement faite par son amie. Le garçon de Flevance devait avouer qu'il raffolait de ce chocolat chaud si chaleureux venant d'Historia au point d'en faire une addiction.

"Law-sama. Parle moi de ta famille, de ta vie avant cette tragédie de Flevance, avant la piraterie." Historia demanda timidement après un long silence.

Law eut du mal à comprendre sa demande mais après quelques instants à réfléchir il accepta de céder à la petite fille aux yeux curieux devant lui.

/ooo/3 jours après/ooo/

Historia était nerveuse. L'équipage avait fait escale sur une petite île et le capitaine l'avait informé qu'elle allait sans doute devoir se battre cette fois-ci. La "Princesse" se battait rarement en face des membres de la famille à quelques exceptions près. Personnellement la toute jeune pirate pensait que ses capacité faisaient d'elle un genre de monstre comme ceux dont les enfant ont peur la nuit comme dans les histoires qu'elle lisait. Doflamingo avait coutume de l'a reprendre dans ses paroles lorsqu'elle en faisait référence.

"Pas un monstre. Un évolution." Disait-il.

Dans le font, elle savait que ses paroles avait une part de mensonge mais elle était heureuse de la façon dont ses yeux caché derrière des lunettes de flamant l'a voyait.

"Historia? Historia? Princesse, tu m'écoute?" Law agitait sa main devant le visage de la fillette tout en marchant sur le sentier avec les autres.

"Law, laisse la souffler un peu. Ma princesse est sans doute un peu distraite pour le moment." Le capitaine déclara en s'aventurant en première ligne sur la terre inconnue.

Le garçon lui lança un regard glacial mais ne s'éloigna pas de la fillette prisonnière de ses propres pensées.

Soudainement la plus grande part du groupe s'arrêtèrent dans leur marche.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Baby 5.

"Chut!" Répondit Picas de sa voix si singulièrement aigu.

L'endroit n'était pas très accueillant, loin de là. Un forêt vierge, de la végétation partout où l'on posait les yeux. Le garçon au bonnet ne comprenait pas la raison de cet arrêt et Baby 5 et Buffalo ne semblaient pas comprendre non plus. Puis il posa les yeux sur Historia, ce qu'il vit le troubla et il réalisa.

Silence.

La forêt, ce lieu sauvage et indomptable, auparavant si vivante et lumineux, s'était changé en un endroit sombre portant un silence assourdissant. Law jeta un nouveau regard sur son amie aux cheveux caramels, un peu impressionné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Historia portait des yeux froids et implacables. Elle était concentré et ne cessait d'observer autour d'eux, les muscles tendus. A l'affût du moindre mouvement, du moindre danger. La petite fille de 7 ans qu'il appréciait tant avait l'air de ne jamais avoir existé. Law frissonna, il y avait aucune douceur dans cette Historia là. A ce moment précis Law savait qu'elle n'était pas la "Princesse" de Donquixote Doflamingo sans raison.

"Princesse...?" Interrogea Diamante.

"Ce n'est rien, je m'en occupe." La voix détachée de la petite fille affirma.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il était à ce moment l"heure du couché du soleil. En une fraction de seconde l'ombre s'abattit autour d'eux. Et plusieurs paires d'œils rouges apparurent autour des pirates. La fillette sortit du groupe, qui s'était rapproché pour rester à la porté des uns et des autres, malgré les protestations de Law qui était loin d'être rassuré. Elle marchait lentement et calmement en direction des arbres pour s'arrêter en face des yeux monstrueux. Law entendit des grognement en direction de son amie, quelque chose d'inhumain, surnaturel. Pas dans le sens le plus noir que l'on puisse penser. Simplement un son étrange que jamais le jeune garçon n'avait jusqu'à présent entendu. Cette sorte de grognement était hostil, oui, mais pas effrayant. Juste étrange et inconnu, Law se demandait si c'était ainsi que communiquait les elfs ou autres créatures improbable.

Très vite les créatures de l'ombres se dispersèrent jusqu'à finalement disparaître complètement. L'ambiance pesant et dangereux s'envola en quelques secondes. Ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que la forêt reprenne vie et que le bruit sauvage refit surface.

"C'était quoi ça?..." Murmura Law, surprit.

Historia passa en tête du groupe, sur la gauche de Doflamingo.

Sa question resta sans réponse, les membres de l'équipage suivèrent leur chef. La bonne humeur était de retour aux cœur du groupe.

"Hey Law! Tu as vu?! La princesse est super impressionnante, hein!" Déclara Baby 5 en s'approchant du garçon.

Historia décala un peu la tête de sorte que l'autre fillette et Law puissent être dans son champs de vision.

"Comment a-t-elle fait ça? Tout à l'air d'être redevenu normal, comme par magie." Law interrogea Baby 5 qui s'accrochait à lui.

"Baby 5, si le maître t'entend parler d'elle sans permission tu vas être torturé!" Intervint Buffalo.

Le voyage continua sans encombre et Historia ne quitta pas le côté du capitaine jusqu'au village dissimulé au cœur de la forêt.

"Des pirates!" Hurla un homme, ce qui affola les autres habitants.

Tout le monde les craignaient alors qu'ils avancèrent pour rencontrer le chef des lieux peu accueillant. Le village était constitué de cases en bois et en feuillage. Les femmes et les enfants se cachaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais restaient rassemblés.

"Il y a certains objets que je veux et l'on m'a rapporté qu'ils se trouvent ici. Une sorte de coffre avec de jolies bijoux et autres belles reliques à l'intérieur, du genre lourd et encombrant. Vous voyez? Donnez le moi maintenant et aucune victime sera faite. Refusez... Et ce sera un bain de sang." Exigea Doflamingo en posant sa grande main sur la tête de la petite fille avec lui, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Law vit les doigts d'Historia se tendre et se détendre plusieurs fois, comme une préparation. Tandis que ses compagnons souriaient autant que leur capitaine.

"Le coffre de notre trésor ancestral?! Jamais! Plutôt mourir!" Répliqua le vieil homme qui leur servait de chef.

Tout à coup Law entendit un bruit écœurant et tourna vivement la tête pour trouver une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la scène macabre, il tremblait sous le choc d'une telle violence.

Elle n'était plus à sa place, près du capitaine. Ses pupilles ne montrait pas la moindre culpabilité, son expression était la même que lorsqu'elle lui parlait parfois. Dans ses mains ensanglantées se trouvait une masse qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer. La personne devant elle tomba à genoux avant de s'écrouler à terre comme une marionnette à qui l'on aurait sectionné les fils. Une femme du village, assez jolie avec des boucles d'oreille dont l'or scintillait, dans la fleur de l'âge. Puis il eut hurlement de terreur. Dans la main rougit de la fillette, autrefois si douce, n'était autre qu'un cœur qu'elle avait simplement arraché de la poitrine de cette femme. Un rire augmenta la panique mais néanmoins attira le silence.

"Vous voyez? Ma princesse cueillera le cœur de chacun de vos voisins toute les 10 minutes jusqu'à que vous cracher le morceau." Doflamingo ricana en étendant les mains comme si cela était une évidence.

La foule recula, retenant son souffle. Historia laissa tomber d'un mouvement de poignet l'organe pendant qu'un jeune enfant sans doute pas plus vieux qu'elle se rua sur la femme sans vie.

"Maman! Maman! Lève toi, maman!" L'enfant pleurait avant d'être prit en urgence loin du corps et de la fillette par une autre femme du village.

Historia ne semblait pas plus perturbé par cette intervention et gardait un visage détendu, presque serein.

Alors que la tension montait, le vieil homme ne savoir pas quoi faire et ne quitta pas des yeux la scène.

"5 minute, vieillard, avant le prochain mort. L'horloge tourne et nous n'avons pas que ça à faire..." Informa Diamante en vérifiant sa montre.

"Donnez lui!" Une voix féminine dans la foule cria.

D'autres l'a rejoignirent et les cris de détresses n'en finissaient pas.

"Je ne veux pas mourir!"

Donnez lui, qu'on en finissent!"

"Je ne veux pas que mes enfants meurent!"

"Leur monstre nous tuera tous!"

Le dernier cris attira l'attention de la petite fille. Law vit les yeux d'Historia s'assombrirent tristement. Cette phrase l'avait blessé, avait blessé leur "princesse". Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir Law sortit un revolver et tira dans le crâne de l'auteur de cette phrase en répliquant.  
"10 minutes. Elles viennent de passer." Le jeune garçon justifia.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il y vit une reconnaissance et un soulagement évident.

"Non!" Une femme hurla de douleur face au corps sans de l'être qu'elle aimait.

Mais Law s'en fichait, il était devenu pirate pour détruire et tuer. Historia le regardait de la même façon que lorsqu'elle admirait Doflamingo ou Corazon, ça lui suffisait pour assassiner un père de famille sans hésitation.  
"Bien? Alors, le coffre?" Réclama une nouvelle fois leur capitaine.

Le vieil homme était furieux, une veine sauta de sa tête. Law pensait à quel point cette situation était ridicule pour un malheureux coffre. Ce vieux croûton allait faire l'erreur de sa vie.  
"Jamais! Vous et votre abomination pouvez rentrer chez vous! Car je ne céderait pas ce qui nous reste de nos ancêtres!"

Il eut un silence. Le capitaine perdit son sourire et fit un signe à sa princesse dont le visage était devenu de marbre. Law n'avait jamais vu l'homme si énervé ainsi que l'équipage qui bouillonnait tout comme lui-même d'ailleurs. Doflamingo se tourna avec un sourire vicieux et amer puis contempla le paysage en prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs avant d'aller s'asseoir contre un vieux puits, tout le groupe prit son exemple.

"Laisse le en vie, tue les autres." Furent ses dernières paroles.

Law n'en crut pas ses yeux, il vit Historia hocher sinistrement la tête. Un crie de douleur, ses ciseaux déjà rouge sang s'était planté dans l'œil du vieillard. Il n'eut pas le temps de la voir commencer à s'en prendre aux habitant. Elle arracha un autre cœur celui-ci était celui d'un des enfants du village, de ses ciseaux parvint à sectionner la tête d'un homme, d'une poignet arracha le sternum d'un autre habitant. Des organes, des membres tombèrent très vite au sol. Sa allait si vite que le garçon ne parvenait pas à la suivre des yeux. du sang giclait sur son corps et son visage. Une colonne vertébrale partit, le bruit des os qui craquaient et des gémissements, des hurlements de douleur. Une langue tomba par terre et des morceaux de joues et des viscères. Le spectacle était écœurant et sanglant. Puis il vit sur le côté du visage, tâché par le liquide rouge, un matière inconnue. Une matière sans couleur véritablement définit entre des couleurs extrêmement pâles de bleu, violet, vert, blanc, comme du diamant, un mélange surnaturel. Puis il remarqua comme des veines grises autour de ses yeux, et ses ongles qui étaient devenu d'un noir comme les abysses. Quelque chose en elle était presque divin. Puis encore des cris, des gens qui couraient et finissait terriblement mal. Elle serra les dents... Des canines.. Des dents affûtées comme des rasoirs. L'étrange matière apparut le long de ses bras comme une sorte d'armure. Des écailles... Des centaines de petites écailles pointues. Ses beaux cheveux se mélangeaient au vent et au sang qui semblait sortir de partout. Sa manière de bouger, habile et réfléchit presque comme une danse macabre. Law pensait rêver.

"Law. Regarde la bien. C'est une tueuse dans l'instinct, naturellement son corps et sa volonté est d'écraser les autres espèces, d'être la dominante de ce monde." Commença Doflamingo. "Historia a grandit loin de la définition même d'une relation ou de l'attachement, des sentiments. Personne ne lui a montré ou ne lui a donner l'occasion d'apprendre la notion de famille, d'ami, de toutes ces faiblesses qui font douter peu importe ce qu'on lui apprend maintenant. Elle ne sait et ne sera jamais ce qu'est véritablement un mère, elle en connait la définition mais ne l'a jamais expérimenté, le concept en lui-même lui est inconnu. Elle est dénué de tout remord puisqu'elle ne comprend pas la chose en soi. Tuer un enfant devant sa mère ou l'inverse n'est que pour elle qu'une simple élimination. Instinctivement, pour Historia chaque être vivant ou ennemi n'est que de la chair, du sang et des os pour tout maintenir ensemble. Ne l'a sous-estime jamais."

Le garçon ne répondit pas, absorbé par la fillette massacrant un village sans le moindre problème, sa paire de ciseaux à la main.

Bientôt il ne resta que le chef du village. Autour de lui se trouvait des morceaux de cadavres d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. Il lui manquait deux doigts, un oeil et d'autres parties de son corps qu'avait endommagé Historia. Elle le traînait par le bras aux pied de Doflamingo, elle le lâcha devant son capitaine, essuyant de sa main libre le sang qui dégoulinait de son visage. Gladius sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit. Historia accepta avec un sourire affectueux et tenta de se débarbouiller un minimum et de passez un coup sur ses ciseaux avant de se replacer à la gauche du capitaine. Doflamingo croisa les doigts avec un sourire moqueur à l'égard de l'homme détruit à ses pieds en libérant un soupire ironique.  
"Alors...? Tu te décide à parler?"

/ooo/

Pendant qu'ils chargeaient le reste du trésor avec les autres, Law vit Historia partir seul sans doute pour un bon bain puisque sa magnifique robe était trempé en saturation d'hémoglobine.

"La princesse est effrayante pas vrai?" Baby 5 commenta.

A la fin de la phrase le garçon remarqua son amie se stopper une seconde avant de partir sans se retourner. Elle avait entendu de si loin.

"La ferme!" Le garçon répliqua en se concentrant sur sa tâche.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus et désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu qu'il y aura de la violence mais bon. A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, merci pour ceux qui me suivent ^^! J'espère que vous allez passez un bon moment à lire ce chapitre malgré les grosses descriptions.**

Law était inquiet, Historia ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le retour de l'île. Elle semblait même l'éviter, la fillette avait pourtant l'air normal bien qu'un peu tendu mais ne l'avait pas encore approché et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Deux jours passèrent et aussitôt la fillette fit comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Law avait cependant toujours du mal à entrer en contacte avec elle. Historia passait ses journée soit dans sa chambre ou soit avec Doflamingo ou Corazon. Ce soir là, Law décida que s'en était assez de sa petite crise à jouer les fillettes solitaires. Alors lorsque la nuit était levé depuis quelques heures il décida de régler le problème. Il se retrouva sans prendre le temps de réfléchir Law se retrouva devant la porte de la cabine d'Historia se demandant si finalement cela valait la peine de la déranger. Peut-être qu'elle dormait? Ou lisait son conte favori? La porte s'ouvrit environs deux minutes après son arrivé pour révéler la silhouette du capitaine.

"Qu'est-ce que ce pervers fait ici?!" Law jura sous son souffle.

"Tient Law. Tu viens voir comment se porte ma petite chérie? Comme c'est mignon de ta part." L'homme à lunettes interrogea en percevant son protéger.

"C'est pas tes oignions!" Law répliqua d'un murmure.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, peut-être était-il fatigué, et repartit sans rien ajouter. Pendant que son attention était sur le géant à plumes qui s'en allait le garçon ne remarqua pas la petite fille poster derrière lui, dans l'ouverture de la porte.

"Law-sama? Que fais-tu ici?"

Il sursauta et se tourna par réflexe pour lui faire face. Soudainement mal à l'aise, Law détourna les yeux et ajusta son bonnet.

"P-pourquoi il était là? Tu es malade, c'est pour ça que personne ne te voit souvent ses derniers temps? Je suis fort en médecine, je peux te guérir!" L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit un moment.

Historia cligna des yeux deux fois, se demandant s'il était vraiment venu pour ça. Elle haussa les épaules dans sa chemise de nuit.

"J'ai fait un mauvais rêve alors Doffy-onii-sama est venu me réveiller. Non, je ne suis pas malade Law-sama... Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" La petite fille pencha la tête d'un côté, curieuse de sa véritable raison d'être ici.

...

"Un chocolat chaud." Law sortit sans réfléchir.

Historia leva un sourcil, amusé. Sans un mot, la fillette sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Le jeune garçon observa silencieusement la "Princesse" marcher dans le couloir sombre en lui faisant un signe de la main pour qu'il l'a suive.

Ses pieds étaient nus, ses cheveux lâches, son petit corps couvert par cette chemise noire d'adulte. En l'a regardant ainsi on était loin de se douter de ses capacités... Intéressantes. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua que ses ongles étaient encore un peu noirs mais que les veines autours de ses yeux avaient disparu. Law l'a suivait sans hésitation même après la vision d'horreur de quelques jours avant, elle restait comme une sorte d'ange à ses yeux. L'a voir dans la cuisine, préparant les boissons chaudes en fredonnant ce qui semblait être la chanson pirate du saké de Bink, une vague de soulagement traversa son esprit. C'était toujours la même.

/ooo/

La lune projetait sa lumière dans la chambre. Le lit sur lequel ils était assis laissait échapper l'odeur habituelle que laisse la pluie derrière son passage sur la terre et l'herbe.

"C'était quoi c'est choses aux yeux rouges? Tu sais, que tu as fait fuir dans la forêt l'autre jour..." Il dit, incertain.

"Des créature sans nom qui rôdent dans les terres reculées. J'en avais déjà croisé avant, ça n'a pas vraiment de forme. Ce sont des sortes de vieilles âmes damné à rester dans l'ombre..." Elle expliqua, un peu triste de leur sort.

Il eut un silence confortable où tout deux buvait tranquillement.

"Et... Qu'est-ce que tu es...?"

La fillette aux cheveux caramels le fixa dans les yeux.

"Tu as eu peur?"

Law avait du mal à comprendre comment il pourrait un jour avoir peur de cette fille, si douce et agréable, cette partit d'elle ne pourrait pas quitter son esprit même si elle reprenait cette forme étrange en face de lui et qu'elle ferait un massacre comme la dernière fois. Ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt semblait qu'à ses yeux n'être que des détails. Du moins simplement une partie d'elle qu'elle ne montre pas souvent.

"Non."

Historia eut un air étrange, curieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es?" Il dit avec bien plus de confiance.

La petite fille mouilla ses lèvres et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre de la cabine.

"J'ai pas envie de le dire.." Elle murmura.

Ce fut au tour de Law d'avoir un air étrange. Pourquoi lui refusait-elle la vérité? Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance? Ils étaient amis. Pourquoi sa meilleure amie, s'il osait l'avouer, lui cachait sa vrai nature. Pendant ce temps la fillette se souvenu de la façon dont il l'avait défendu. Il ne l'avait pas regardé comme un monstre et était resté à ses côtés.

...  
"Mais je peux te le montrer. Si tu veux." Historia finit par céder.

"Oui." Law dit aussitôt. "Je le veux!" Ajouta-il avec enthousiasme.

Il tenta de se rapprocher mais elle sauta du lit et posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet.

"Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhait Law-sama. Je vais te montrer entièrement ce que je suis." Elle déclara.

Historia prit une grande inspiration. L'air semblait de plus en plus lourd et avait l'air figé autour de sa forme concentrée.

Petit à petit la transformation commença. Des veines de plus en plus visible autour de ses yeux, ses ongles noircirent jusqu'au noir total. Des milliards de petites écailles pointues et fines( **Attention pas celles de Fairy Tail** ), d'une couleur indescriptible mais d'une clair incroyable allant du vert, au bleu, au violet, au rose et d'autres à la fois. Ses écailles apparurent tels une armures collée à son corps, la chemise se déchirait un peu et du sang coula au sol. Il entendit des os craquer, de la chair déchirée et l'expression du visage d'Historia était douloureux. Il vit dans son dos des ailes reptiliennes couvertes des écailles, cependant il semblait qu'un feu ardent blanc les faisait bouger de l'intérieur. Puis une queue sortit du bas de son dos, au dessus des fesses sans doute, elle aussi reptilienne et écailleuse, avec à son bout des plumes magnifiques d'un bleu électrique. Sur sa tête sortirent deux cornes assortirent avec son corps dont les racines encadrées par les même plumes que celles de sa queue. Et finalement les yeux. Les iris affinées tels celles des félins en plein jour, ce qui était blanc chez les humains était devenu noir ( **le blanc des yeux quoi... ;P** ) et ses pupilles avaient prient la couleur blanche avec comme une sorte de toile d'araignée gris à l'intérieur.

Divin. Surnaturel. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il comprend que Doflamingo voulait l'a garder pour lui seule car Law aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Il ignorait si cela était vraiment possible.

Un silence passa une nouvelle fois dans la pièce pendant qu'une goutte de sueur tomba de la tempe de Law qui se demandait encore s'il était réveillé ou non avec une expression choqué. Historia attendait sans un mot que le garçon finisse de l'analyser sous toutes les coutures.

"Un fruit-"

"Non."Elle l'interrompu avant de continuer. "Une simple trace du passage des hommes qui se prennent pour Dieu." La petite fille disait stoïquement.

Law sauta à son tour du lit et avança prudemment sa main pour atteindre le visage écaillés d'Historia et fut surprit qu'une lueur bleue électrique se manifesta où sa main toucha et resta quelques secondes après son passage sur sa joue. Les écailles le piquaient mais ne traversait pas sa peau puisqu'il restait doux.

Il avait perdu tout ses mots. Son bonnet glissa et tomba à terre quand il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux par réflexe. Était-elle un ange? Non mais quelque chose similaire, oui. Une fée peut-être comme dans les anciens contes. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et intimidant à la fois. C'était comme les éclipses. La lune laisse place au soleil qui avait disparut un certain temps. Voir un astre divin éclair un monde qui avait oublié à quel point il était beau, se rappeler d'un seul coup de sa beauté qui était pourtant présent au quotidien. C'était à la fois surprenant, magnifique et surnaturel."

"Tu as mal?" Il osa demander.

Historia fronça les sourcils un instant mais le vit fixer ses ailes tâchées par son sang ainsi que sa queue et son crâne.

"Seulement quelques secondes." Historia répondit.

"Ça influe sur ton cerveau?" Il continua.

"J'ai entendu que ça augmente la maturité de mon cerveau et mon intelligence. Apprendre à lire en quelques mois, ma mémorisation, selon Doffy-onii-sama je n'ai pas l'esprit du enfant de 7 ans."

Elle se sentait rougir de la façon dont il l'observait. Quand il touchait sa joue, ses ailes, ses plumes, le bout de ses doigts. S'était un étrange soulagement, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment.

"Tu es née comme ça?" Law interrogea toujours fasciné.

"Law-sama..."

"A qui le dirai-je? Dans environs 3 ans je serais mort." Law assura.

Il n'allait pas prendre non comme réponse. Jamais il ne l'a trahirait, Historia était sous sa protection qu'elle en ait besoin ou non. Elle lui appartenait. A cette pensée Law secoua la tête en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

La petite fille de 7 ans le fixa un instant avant de s'étendre sur le ventre au travers du lit et fit le pour et le contre. Après tout que pourrait-il faire avec ces informations?

"Le tout premier souvenir de mon existence, c'est une pièce blanche. Puis des hommes et des femmes inconnus avec des masques, tenant en permanence des blocs-notes. Des seringues dans mes bras, dans mon cou. Les même fines robes blanches immaculées comme seul vêtement. Des tests interminables et douloureux. Le froid constant du carrelage sous mes pieds nus. Des sons indéterminés. Puis. Doffy-onii-sama, du sang et au final... Un endroit chaleureux." Historia conta d'une voix remplie d'émotions mais aucune larmes en vue.

"Un endroit où je ne plus seule, où je me sens étonnement bien. Avant ma rencontre avec Doffy-onii-sama j'était obligé de faire des choses dont je n'avais aucune idée de la signification. Ce que... Ce que tu as vu c'était mon quotidien. Parfois sur les notes que ses personnes écrivaient que j'avais de temps en temps en vue il y avait souvent un mot inscrit qui revenait souvent. Quand Doffy-onii-sama m'a appris à lire, j'ai essayer de reconstituer cet ensemble de lettres... D.R.A.G.O.N. Doffy-onii-sama a ensuite fait analyser mon corps par des médecins. Ils ont découvert... Ils ont découvert... Les scientifiques trafiqué mon corps... Et on mélangé mon ADN avec autre chose, sans doute lorsque j'était encore dans le ventre de ma mère... Je te laisse imaginer ce que je suis réellement Law-sama."

Silence.

"Je les tuerais. Ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Je les tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier." Fut tout ce qu'il dit avec une haine sans limite.

La fillette tourna la tête dans sa direction et reprit peu à peu forme humain.

"Doffy-onii-sama et Rossi-onii-sama s'en sont occupés lors de ma découverte. Mais merci Law-sama." Elle lui sourit.

Law avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Historia, un dragon? Ou du moins en partie... Ils l'avaient traité comme un rat de laboratoire! Dire que Law était furieux était une blague de mauvais goût.

"Tu devrais aller dormir, demain sera une longue journée Law-sama." La fillette suggéra en s'accrochant à son oreiller.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu isolé pendant ses deux jours?..." Il ne put s'empêcher de demander en détournant les yeux.

"Ha? Doffy-onii-sama m'a offert un livre comme récompense, un livre sur une histoire de pirate! Je ne peux pas le quitter avant d'avoir lut la fin!" Elle dit d'une manière exagérée.

Law hocha la tête avec un sourcil levé, amusé par la situation complètement ridicule.

"A demain."

/ooo/

Au fils du temps Law vit de nombreuses fois Historia, il vit sa force, son intelligence, ses sens sur-développés et la façon dont elle grandissait comme lui. Ils devinrent de plus en plus au fils du temps proche.

Les quatre enfants étaient rassemblés sur des marches au milieu de la ville, Law bien évidement assis à côté d'Historia qui mangeait une gaufre.

"Oi, on t'a déjà dit nos noms. C'est ton tour maintenant!" Exigea Buffalo à Law.

"J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre!" Répliqua le garçon.

"Pff, t'es vraiment un rabat-joie." Commenta Baby 5.

"Et alors? Je vais mourir de toute façon." Law argumenta, ne voyant l'expression attristé de son amie à côté.

"Ces zones blanches, elles ont progressé, n'est-ce pas?" Questionne Baby 5.

Historia observait la conversation silencieusement, intéressée.

"Yep, je n'ai probablement plus qu'un an à vivre, peut-être même moins." Law expliqua, cette fois remarquant le visage inquiet de la princesse. Historia avait du mal à accepter que son meilleur ami ou plutôt son premier vrai ami allait mourir si vite et si jeune. La fillette avait commencé à constater l'agrandissement des tâches lors de leur dernier bain ensemble.

"Alors dis nous ton vrai nom! Ou alors, je vais rapporter ce que tu as fait à Corazon-san il y a deux ans!" Buffalo fit pression.  
En entendant ça Historia plissa les yeux mais Law lui assura d'un haussement d'épaule que ce n'était rien de mauvais. Si jamais elle l'apprenais il "tait sûr qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Nerveusement la fillette joua avec ses ciseaux tout en prenant de l'autre main une bouché de sa gaufre.

"Trafalgar D. Water Law."

"Quel jolie nom." Commenta doucement Historia.  
Le garçon évita son regard, embarrassé mais expliqua les sourcils froncés.

"Je suis pas vraiment censé pouvoir vous le dire. Ce n'est pas comme si on utilisait des noms de code ou un truc du genre, donc mon nom ne change pas vraiment en lui-même. Le D est un secret et le Water était le nom de ma mère... Que ma famille a toujours eu..."

"Quoi? C'est si ennuyeux!" Déclara Buffalo.

"Ouais!" Confirme Baby 5.

"C'est vous qui m'avez soûlé avec ça, non?!" Law s'énerva ce qui fit pleurer Baby 5.

"Je l'aime." Déclara simplement Historia d'une voix clair, au dessus de celles des autres.

Avant que Law ne puisse rougir il se fit emporter par nul autre que le corazon.

...

"Vraiment bizarre."

En entendant de loin Doflamingo crier des ordres elle comprit que la Marine l'est avait encore trouvé et décida de rentrer au navire.

/ooo/

Quand Historia se réveilla elle comprit qu'elle était dans sa cabine, le capitaine ou Rossinante avait dût l'a porter ici puis qu'elle s'était endormit sur une caisse. La fillette avait un très mauvais pré-sentiment. Elle décida donc d'aller voir Law pour lui en parler et se changer les idées.

Où était-il? Son odeur et même sa voix étaient impossible à localiser. Au moment où elle voulu en informer Doflamingo se dernier lisait une note avec un visage surprit et énervé.

"Doffy-onii-sama...? Où est Law-sama?"

Le capitaine souffla alors que l'équipage se défendait contre la flotte de la vice-amiral Tsuru.

"Corazon l'a prit avec lui pour trouver un remède au saturnisme."

Historia ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient partit sans un au revoir, surtout Law, pas un mot d'adieu.

/ooo/

Durant 6 mois Historia fit de plus en plus de missions seule. Elle constata que la Marine ne les trouvait plus depuis le départ de Law et de Rossinante. L'un d'eux était-il un espion? Un infiltré? Non, c'était impossible. Et si sa relation avec Law ou Rossinante n'était que mensonge?

/ooo/

Ce matin là lors de sa mission sur un petite île de north blue Historia reçu un appel de den den muchi. L'ope ope no mi. Doflamingo lui a demander de rentrer immédiatement au navire. Le capitaine commençait également à soupçonner Rossiante. Historia espérait de tout son cœur que tout ceci ne n'était qu'une bête coïncidence.

/ooo/

Vergo était au den den muchi, quelque chose de rare compte tenu de sa mission d'infiltration. Historia posé sur l'épaule de son bienfaiteur quand l'ancien corazon l'appela.

Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de la fillette, Rossi-onii-sama était un traître. La famille allait se déployer sur l'île et Historia eu de nouveau ce mauvais pré-sentiment car Doflamingo créa la cage à oiseau.

"Doffy! On a trouvé corazon!"

Sur les genoux de son capitaine Historia commençait à paniquer.

/P.D. /

"Ça fait près de 6 mois... Corazon!"

Doffy-onii-sama est si énervé... Je sens sa respiration contenu jusque dans mes entrailles. J'ai tellement peur que je me cache derrière ses grandes jambes. Que va-t-il faire? Rossi-onii-sama est très mal en point, du sang coule partout sur ses vêtements.

Ses mains tremble alors qu'il pointe un pistolet sur nous. Mes mains tremblent encore plus pendant que je les accroche au pantalon de Doffy-onii-sama. C'est Rossi-onii-sama qui veut nous faire du mal. Me faire du mal. Faire du mal à Doffy-onii-sama. J'ai mal dans la poitrine. Où est Law-sama? Lui aussi nous a trahit? Non... Non! Pourtant je sens encore son odeur très proche.

"Je suis le commandant Rossinante de la Marine... Sous le nom de code MC-01746. Doflamingo, capitaine de l'équipage Donquixote, j'ai infiltré ton équipage afin de mettre un terme à la tragédie que tu es sur le point de commettre. Je fais partit de la Marine." Il dit mais je sais qu'à la fin ça ne nous est pas adressé. Law-sama...

Des larmes innombrables coulent de mes joues. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge. Mensonge! Menteur! Malgré tout je ne peux me résoudre à dire à Doffy-onii-sama que Law-sama n'est sans doute qu'à quelques mètres. Je resserre mon emprise sur Doffy-onii-sama pour ne pas perdre pied. Menteur. Law-sama le savait! Il n'aurait pas put passer autant de temps avec lui sans le savoir! Law-sama, menteur!

Doffy-onii-sama perd son sang-froid, son souffle est de plus en plus fréquent et retenu. Son visage fait une grimace effrayant. Il exige l'emplacement de l'ope ope no mi. Rossi-onii-sama... Rossi-san.. Déclare que c'est Law-sama qui l'a mangé. Law-sama? Non, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça! Si Doffy-oni-sama retrouve Law-sama...! Non. Il n'est pas sous la protection de la Marine puisqu'il est ici! Menteur! Encore des mensonges! L'enfant volant et la fille servante vienne de de dire qu'un garçon a été retrouvé par la Marine, mais ce n'est pas Law-sama!

Ils continuèrent à parler mais je suis paralysé par la douleur dans mon coeur, je n'avais encore jamais ressentit ça. Doffy-onii-sama aime Law-sama, il n'a pas envie de lui faire de mal! Tout est la faute de... Rossi-san!

Doffy-onii-sama sort un pistolet de son costume et le pointe sur son frère. Tel un miroir. Tout ceci est un cauchemars. Ma panique me fait perdre le fils. Je n'entends plus leur voix, je ne vois plus rien, tout est noir. Une détonation retentit partout autour de moi, dans mon corps. Une respiration ralentit. Puis je sens quelqu'un me prendre contre lui pendant que des larmes continuent de couler. Le noir complet.


End file.
